Love from Afar
by Yusaka Sakuma
Summary: Rin's lusting over her hero, Miku. She wants nothing more than to kiss, touch, hold her. What's stopping her?
1. Chapter 1

***************Authors note***

**************I just want to say thanks to Lex once again for editing for me ;D and also giving me a couple to use for a yuri story! This is my first Yuri story so i hope you will like it ;O**

* * *

******************School**

* * *

Reflected in this girls cerulean headlights was Miku Hatsune, her hero. Rin's eyes followed every movement of Miku's. She began staring at the girl's hands which contained thin, pale wrists with long digits. It was also accompanied with aqua colored nails. The blue eyes traveled to her neck which was thin with colors of peach with a mix of snow white. The journey continued down to her legs. The pale limbs were long and slender with knees that were bright pink adorning small ankles. The eyes finally paused over her rosy tinted lips, which looked as if lip gloss was applied. Rin was most fascinated with those celestial lips. The blonde ran her tongue over her own brinks, making it moist.

"Hmm,"

For some reason, Rin wanted to get closer to Miku. To touch her lips and . . . kiss them. She couldn't understand why though. She just admired the girl, _or_ did she? Rin bit her lip and turned her head, keeping her eyes off the temptation, an abnormal feeling arising within the deep pits of her stomach and mind. She took her pencil and bit the eraser of it, looking out the window as she eagerly prayed that class would finally start so she wouldn't think of such strange things.

Music hit Rins ears as the school bell rang, her eyes turning to her very attractive teacher, Kaito. He had medium length azure hair and ocean colored eyes that you just couldn't look away from, that's why 3/4 of his classes would pass with A-B's. Rin was tapping her pencil on her desk as Kaito took roll, smirking when he called Miku.

"Here," her voice was smooth like silk and as she sat up her hair flowed down straight with a bit of waves, it reminded Rin of the ocean. Rin blew a whistle, one that boys did when they saw a hot girl pass by. The blonde quickly orbited her head to the window and watched Miku from the corner of her indigo eyes. Miku's cheeks were stained red as she sat down and fidgeted with her hands. She picked up her pencil and started to doodle on her paper nervously. Other boys followed after Rin, whistling at Miku as well, which made Rin smirk. It was obvious to everyone in the room, except the girls (Not including Rin of course), thought Miku was hot.

After Kaito went on about the objectives they were learning today, he partnered everyone up to do a project together.

"Rin, you'll be paired up with Miku," Rin's mouth was open so wide that when Miku looked at her she frowned. She didn't know how the hell this happened, how she had managed to get partnered with . . Miku: her Hero, the one she admired, and the one that makes her feel weird in the pits of her stomach. "Rin, that's rude" Kaito sighed which made her blush slightly, not realizing her mouth was so wide. "Alright, for the rest of this class, please discuss with your partners what you want to do," Everyone burst out of their seats, except Rin. She was so shocked, that when Miku had come up to her smiling, she was practically glaring at her.

Rin hadn't meant to look so mean, it's just how she looked at people. Miku backed up and which made Rin gulp. She began to scold herself in her head to try and look and seem nicer, but she knew she couldn't. "So? What is it?" Rin asked in a dull monotone voice. Miku began to stutter, "Um, well, um" she couldn't even manage to get a word out. This made Rin sigh. "I'll do the talking, that alright?" Rin asked and Miku nodded, blushing. She looked so god damn cute, the way her cheeks turned red when she was nervous, scared, or embarrassed. Rin loved it most when she scrunched up her boobs with her arms, well . . . that is if that was even possible with what little boobs she had.

"How bout, we do pictures of us together? Showing how we got closer this week?" Rin suggested as she looked into Miku's cerulean eyes. Rin had never noticed before how beautiful Miku's eyes were, they were like the blue feathers you see on Peacocks. "Ah, that's a great idea!" Miku said smiling sweetly at Rin, her eyes closed as she did. A faint smile appearing on Rin's face as she got out her phone. She took a picture of Miku, making her open her eyes quickly. "Eh? What was that?" Miku's cheek's were pink again, so cute!

"I took a picture,"

"Why?" Miku whined, embarrassed and Rin grinned.

"Cause you're so cute" Rin snickered and Miku was quiet for a bit but then began to giggle. "You seem mean at first Rin, but your actually very nice," Rin bit her gums, "Hmm," Rin called over a green haired girl name Gumi, "Gumi, take a pic of us two"

"Ok!" she said all excited and Miku had a shocked look on her face while Rin a smirk.

_Snap!_

The picture was taken and Gumi handed Rin's cell back to her, "Thanks Gumi," Rin said as she saved the pics, she would save them on her computer later.

"Should we go somewhere after school, take pics, and hangout?" Miku asked getting a chair and sitting in front of Rin.

"Yeah, great idea. Where you wanna go?" Rin asked, still talking in a dull monotone.

"Hmm, how about the mall?"

"Okay. . ." Miku was excited and was practically jumping up and down in her seat, Rin chuckled, "I'll meet you in the front of the school after school is over alright?" Miku nodded and right away the school bell rang, making Rin groan. She got out of her seat, stretching. "See you later Miku," Rin waved goodbye to her and went onto her next class. Rin's heart was still beating incredibly fast from talking to Miku just for a few minutes. She could barely breath at the thought of hanging out with Miku for a long time after school.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Rin swung her orange bag over her shoulder as she strutted down the halls, Len, her twin brother had told her he was going to go home with _Kaito_.

"What? Why?" Rin asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow,

"Um, cause my grades are down, DUH!" Len rolled his eyes and waved goodbye rushing off before he got caught for what he was really doing. Rin growled, knowing full well it seemed like Mr. Tall, light, and handsome was hitting it off with her little brother. As she crept closer upon her destination a smirk appeared on her face, she would so harrass her brother for dating a man. She snickered and stopped dead cold in her feet as soon as she heard that _alluring_ voice. Looking up to see her hero. She was smiling so brightly that Rin couldnt keep a cold face, she smiled back.

"Rin, let's go! Let's go!" Miku yelled and clenched Rin's hands running off, turning a few corners. The mall was really close by to their school so Rin was fortunate, it was a pain to run with someone who was _taller_ then you.

* * *

**************Mall **

* * *

Miku peeked her head into almost every store she saw and without her noticing, Rin snapped a lot of pictures of her. Rin must admit, most of the pictures weren't for the project, they were for her personal needs.

_Snap!_

A picture was taken of Miku's cute little buns.

_Snap!_

Another picture was taken, but this time of Miku's breasts as she leaned over to pick some clothes up. Rin grinned, this was the best day of her _life!_

"Nee, Rin, why dont you try on some clothes?" Rin almost chocked on the orange juice she was drinking, "Huh?"

"Come on Rin, it'll be fun!"

"No." Rin stated. Miku began to pout, sulking, and Rin couldnt take that _face_. "Fine," she growled, Miku clasped her hands together and squealed, grabbing a pile of clothes and running to the dressing rooms with Rin. There, Miku sat Rin down and began to undress Rin herself! Rin was dumbfounded, she hadn't expected this and just sat still, not moving as Miku's hands brushed over her freezing skin.

"Rin, your so cold"

Rin bit the inside of her gums, "Hmm," Rin looked away, light tints of pink arising upon her cheeks. Rin's heart was beating like an earthquake, she almost couldn't breath. Miku's hands were now on her hips, slowing taking off her skirt, Rin tried to keep her breathing calm, this was unbearable. "Um, Miku?" Miku looked up at Rin smiling as she slid the skirt off around her feet, "Hmm?"

"I can undress myself," Rin said already to late though and Miku blushed, beginning to stutter. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so excited!" Miku was trying to defend her actions. Rin smirked, _oh fuck_! "Hmm? Excited? Did you want to see me undressed so badly?"

"Uh,um, uh" Miku had gone completely red with embarrassment. The blush itself was too much to handle. Rin chuckled deviously, getting up as she pressed Miku against the wall, looking up at her since she was shorter. "What? Come on, say it" Rin smirked and Miku shut her eyes tightly, small tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Rin jerked back and bit her lip, _fuck!_ She had made the one who she admired cry, "Ah, I-i'm sorry Miku, I hadnt, I mean, I didn't-"

"I just wanted to make Rin look cute," she started bawling and Rin started to panic, she took her phone out and snapped a picture of Miku crying and Miku looked up at her wide eyed. "This is no time for pictures! You are so mean Rin!" Rin frowned, "What? Friends go through hardships, I want to take a picture of every happy moment we have and every sad one because every single moment with you is . . . well . . ." Rin blushed a deep red,

"Well?"

"Importent," Rin mumbled and Miku tilted her head, "What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" Rin said as she hurried with putting her clothes back on wanting to go home and hide her face into her pillow from embarrassment.

"Aww, come on Rin, say it again, I didn't hear!" Miku grabbed onto Rin's arm, pouting and begging but Rin didn't budge, she was just to stubborn and shy to say it again. There was no way she could look Miku in the face and say that again, just no way, she would just DIE because she knew she wouldn't just stop at saying that and she would make a fool of herself.

* * *

**Rin's Home**

* * *

Once Rin had opened the door to her house and closed it she flipped her shoes off and ran to her room, slamming the door open she jumped onto her bed burring her head into her pillow. She knew her brother wouldn't be home so she could make all the noise she wanted,

"ARGH!" she screamed, her face completely red, she was so angry, she had made Miku cry and lost control of herself. All because of lust, she felt so ashamed. She wondered if she would be able to handle being around Miku anymore, she turned onto her back and looked up at her ceiling.

"It's ok" she told herself, she would only have to deal with being around her for 3 more days and then she could go back to how everything used to be. Where she could just watch Miku's beauty from afar, love her from afar, and not hurt her like she had today . . .


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note* **

**Yaaay ;D chapter Two of Love from Afar. This ones from Miku's POV (point of View) ;D hope you like it.**

**(Lex edited for me again also, hee-hee. I love her ;D I'd marry her if she wasnt with someone else = = -cough- lol Hope I did good and thanks everyone for the reviews on the first chapter of this! It meant a lot to me and helped me finish this one ;D**

* * *

**Class**

* * *

Miku's legs were crossed as she sat up straight waiting for Kaito to take the attendance, she was smiling and humming softly as she awaited her name.

"Miku Hatsune?" Kaito rang and Miku sat up, her long turquoise ponytails going past her knees and curling at the bottom, she had curled the bottom of her ponytails today. As Miku was getting ready to sit down she heard the leader of the whistles and hurriedly sat down. She hated whoever the person was who set off the other monkeys, they began whistling now, punching each other in the arm and making jokes. Miku blushed as usual and bent down and doodled on her paper. How could someone be so mean and whistle every single day at her? It was so cruel.

"Rin Kagamine?" Miku glanced back from the corner of her eyes at her new friend Rin. Rin put her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head as she grinned, "Here Ka-i-to~" she said with a giggle, winking at Kaito who blushed. He checked that she was here. Miku wondered if they had something going on and her heart suddenly felt a bit heavy. "Eh?" Miku tilted her head, still looking at Rin,

_Why does my heart feel so heavy?_

Rin glanced at Miku, before a smirk appeared upon her lips. She took one of her hands from behind her head and twirled her fingers around, motioning her to turn around. Miku's face went beat red as she revolved around and focused on the class. When the bell rang, she got up fast. She was about to leave until Rin grabbed her wrist, causing her to pause. She knew these hands. It had only taken her one day to recognize these strong yet small hands. Miku gulped, terrified to look the blondein the face. "Miku?" her voice was soft, tender yet reassuring which sent chills up Miku's spine.

"Y-yes Rin-chan?" The bluenette didn't turn around. Rin let her hands slide from Miku's wrist to Miku's fingers, entwining her own digits with Miku's. Mikufelt her heart beat faster. It was burning which made her have a hard time breathing. It was like someone had her heart in a cage and was making it smaller and smaller as it crushed. "Let's go to class together" Rin chimed and Miku nodded, walking with Rin side by side. Miku put her head on Rin's shoulder, closing her eyes. Rin smiled as Miku fell asleep, she hurried to their next class and put Miku in her seat, she was still asleep and Rin giggled at her face.

Miku heard a giggle but wasn't sure if it was Rin's, Miku suddenly felt a gentle, smooth touch on her cheek and heard footsteps walk away. Miku laid her head on her desk as she bit the inside of her gums, what was that feeling she felt on her cheek? Could have,maybe, did she? Did Rin kiss her!

"MIKU HATSUNE! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Miku shotup from her desk and straightened her posture, sitting like a princess. "YES MEIKO-SENSEI!" Rin chuckled and Miku felt herself becoming hotter. How embarrassing, this was horrible, embarrassed in the beginning of two classes in a row! What luck she had );

* * *

**Lunch! ;D**

* * *

Miku sat on the rooftop fidgeting with her fingers as Rin sat across from her, her body against the wired fence. Her face looked up high as her eyelids closed, relaxing and falling into a light sleep. Miku ran her fingers over the extra bento in front of her, wondering when was the right time to give Rin the lunch she made for her. She didn't want to wake her,

_Maybe I'll just wait until she's awake?_

Miku's cerulean eyes journeyed over Rin's body, examining everything about her that she never had a chance to look at. Her face was small but mature, her lips moist. She had a cute small nose and her eyes, oh her eyes. Rin's crystal blue eyes were amazing, they were like the sky, a jewel, they were alluring and made Miku get a weird feeling in her stomach whenever Rin looked at her. Her eyes continued downward and to look at her small neck, shoulders, her small breasts that were even flatter then Mikus herself. She admired Rin's stomach, Rin always wore small shirts to show off her 6-pack and Miku gulped. She advanced on past her butt which was small and then smiled at her long legs, Miku giggled. Rin had always had long leg's like herself but she was still shorter.

Miku crawled towards Rin, her hand a few inches away from Rin's, she leaned forward, her eyes half open. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red the closer she got to Rin's lips, Miku felt her heart almost jump out of her chest. It hurt to continue but Miku really wanted to feel her lips against Rin's.

_WAIT! W-what am I doing?_

Before Miku could pull back she heard a "Hpmh," and suddenly Rin's lips were against her own. Clashing together, Miku trembled and felt Rin's hands trail up her arms and grip gently onto her shoulders. Miku whimpered and before she could close it Rin slipped a tongue in without Miku's approval (;( Naughty, Naughty, Naughty). Rin had her tongue banging against Miku's, sucking her tongue and letting her right hand's digits trail up to the back of Miku's neck and twirl some of her loose hairs from her pigtails.

Miku pushed Rin back, falling back on her bottom as she panted. Her whole body felt weird and she was trying to catch her breath. She felt like her heart was on fire, like she was having a heart burn just from that passionte kiss Rin gave her. She stared wide eye'd at Rin as Rin smirked, "What? you wanted it right? A kiss?" Rin licked her lips, chuckling. Hot tears started to form at the edges of Miku's eyes, she couldn't believe the cute Rin was being such a bully. Rin took out her phone and snapped a picture again. Miku irritated did the same thing to Rin and they took multiple pictures of each other, "Why do you always do that! Why do you always take pictures of our bad times? Or when were going through something rough?" Miku said now bawling and dropped her phone going into feetle position. Rin smiled warmly and walked over to her, patting her head, she kissed her forehead.

"Because, I want to remember the moments im with you, whethor their good or bad,"

_And also because its part of our project ;P_

Rin blushed, leaning into Mikus ear she whispered three special words. Miku went beat red, her jaw dropping. This made Rin laugh, she closed her jaw, "Your not a fish, Miku" Rin said with a sigh. Returning to her usual, cool, calm, collected self. It was silent between the two for a while, it was kind of ackward. Miku looked up at Rin and ran her fingers over the extra bento she made, "U-uh, Rin, I-i-i made this for you," Miku handed the bento to Rin and she smiled big.

"Oh my god, this is awesome! Thanks!" Rin began to devour the bento, saying every few seconds that this was the best lunch she ever had, that it was delicous, everything to make Miku feel light on her feet and happy again. Miku was really happy Rin was her friend and Miku was secretly happy about the kiss too. She had never noticed before these strange feelings until she actually started talking to Rin. Sure, she admired Rin from afar, but its not the same as actually being with her.

_Every second I spend with you, I like you more and more_

Miku smiled as Rin ate the bento sloppily, making a mess all over herself. They laughed.

* * *

After School

* * *

After school, Miku had asked Rin to walk her home, Rin didn't object, but she didn't agree either, so Miku was nervous when she saw Rin after school. She didn't want to ask her again, after all, Rin is cute but, she was also kind of intimidating, even if she IS tiny for her age. "U-uh, um, so i guess . . . I-"

"So how far IS your house anyway?" Rin asked, yawning as she walked with Miku to the gate of the school and Miku went red. "Eh? Um, like, only two blocks away"

"Hmm, that's pretty close" Rin said as she sighed, standing with Miku at the gate for a while, Rin rubbed her arms cold. She always cut the sleeves off of her uniform here so she could show off her muscle but she really regreted it in the winter time. Miku giggled and got a extra jacket from her bag that would fit Rin and Rin apoligized for being unprepared. Rin slipped the jacket on and dug her hands deep into her jacket pockets.

_Hmm, toasty_

Rin smiled at Miku, "Thanks Miku, I was really scared that for a second I was going to freeze to death," Rin laughed and so did Miku.

The rest of the way to Mikus house was filled with silence, Miku felt a bit awkward and got all jumpy when she noticed three boys were following the two.

One of the boys were african american, he seemed to be the leader and his dreads were dyed blonde, he had a huge furry coat on. The other two boys looked like every other asian, black hair, squinty eyes that were blacker then darkness. One of the asian boys however were wearing a sleeveless black shirt, she wondered how he could deal with the cold. Rin was wearing a shirt like that too . . . Miku loved seeing Rin wear those shirts, her arms were so strong even though she seemed like she would be weak.

Miku couldn't tell if Rin noticed, but Miku was scared, she was watching them from the corner of her eyes to the best of her ability. She heard them get closer and right then Rin gripped Miku's ass and pecked her on the cheek. Rin glared at the boys who looked upon them, smirking, "I can't wait to go to your place and have some fun again," Rin purred, nibbling Mikus earlobe making her whimper in embarrassment.

The three boys stared in amazement and Rin continued to Mikus house, after they had turned a corner and were out of the boys sight, Rin took her hand off Mikus ass. "Gah, Men are annoying" Rin hissed, Miku kept quiet. She was too shocked and was taking in that Rin had pecked her cheek twice today!

* * *

Mikus Home

* * *

Rin smiled a bit at Miku when they arrived at her doorstep, Rins hands were shoved in her pocket, she got on her tippy toes and pecked Miku on the lips smirking. Rin's lips against Miku's felt soft and smooth, Miku blushed.

_Her lips, they taste like, oranges . . ._

"See you later, Miku" Rin chuckled and the hair on the back of Mikus neck stood up as she watched Rin wave goodbye to her. "Wah, bah, cha, sjgbouahegoihgi" Miku made strange, random sounds as she made her way to her room. Going to her bed she laid on it, looking at the roof of her room. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

_I-i think I'm in love_

Miku covered her face as she whined, totally in bewilderment at finding out who she loved. She took out her cell and stared at the pictures she took of Rin for hours, no matter what, Miku noticed, Rin always seemed cool and collected. Rarely did Miku get to see her smile or her blushing face . . .

_But, I've been watching her for a long time and . . . I've never seen her show the faces she shows me to anyone else_

_Does she like me too? I hope so, I want to . . . confess to her tommorow, on her birthday . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note***

**Here is the final chapter you guys~! I actually wasn't planning on continueing it but since everyone was really bugging me about it I decided to finish it ^^ I'm so happy so many ppl like my story (once u read it u'll also understand why I didnt wanna write this chapter xD) I dont really like this chapter plus my writing lately has been sort of iffy so hope its still ok for everyone. If you want the epilogue, I'll have to get quite a few reviews before that will happen because I dont want to write a story that people don't want to read. Enjoy!**

Rin checked over her outfit in the reflection of the mirror, admiring the tight orange skinny jeans and white spaghetti tank top that fitted snugly against her skin. She looked perfect and casual for her date with Miku today. Well, it wasn't necessarily a date; Miku was just taking her out for her birthday. However, Miku said she was going to be here at ten am and it was already one. Did she ditch, or maybe she forgot?

Rin walked over to her bag and came to a halt. Why should she call her? Didn't she want to distance herself from the young bluenette? If Miku didn't want to hang out with her today then fine… She rummaged through her bag and found her cell phone at the bottom, dialing Mikus number. It rang three times before an unfamiliar voice picked up.

"Hello?" it sounded like a man whose voice was as low as the sea. A blind rage like a fire swept over her and swayed in the sudden grip of anger. Why was a man picking up Mikus phone? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she kidnapped? Was she messing around? No, that's not possible. Miku is not the type of person to sleep around. Maybe Zatsune was, but not Miku. So then, who the hell is this guy!

"Uh, yeah, is Miku there?" Rin asked as she leaned back against her dresser. It was at this moment she heard the door open and Lens small footsteps make their way toward her room. With every step she heard the floor board's creek and him get closer. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Kaito?

"Is this one of her friends?" the man asked concern and pity were perfectly placed into his voice like a master piece. Why did she hear these tones? Maybe she's dating someone and just never told Rin. They aren't that close anyway. Rin suddenly became agitated like a storm-tossed ship.

"Yes, and who the hell are you and where's Miku? She was supposed to be at my house 3 hours ago," His voice was like the clap of thunder which interrupts the warbling birds among the leaves. Her whole soul wavered and shook like a wind-swept leaf The more she stayed on the phone with this man, the angrier she became. Her ears suddenly tuned in on another's footsteps, these ones sounded deeper, was Kaito with Len?

"I'm Officer Jack. I'm sorry to inform you miss but…" his voice trailed off, sorrow becoming dominant in his tone, "This friend of yours, Miku, she died in a car accident today."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking half way through. At this moment Len barged in with Kaito behind him. Both of their eyes were swollen red but only Len was crying. A sudden sense of fear ran through her nerves like the chill of an icy wind.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am…I have to get off now. Goodbye." Rins eyes widened. Her phone dropped to the ground with a loud thud and her eyes met her brothers. "No," she denied. She felt warm and loving arms wrap around her, embracing her and everything she felt. Slowly but surely, she raised her hands and hugged her brother back a hundred times tighter.

"I can't believe it. Please, let me see her body." Rin whispered her voice barely audible.

"B-but Sis-"

"No buts. Take me to her; I want to see for myself." Rin broke the hug and stared intently into her brothers eyes. It just wouldn't sink in. Miku, dead, so suddenly? It just seemed too unbelievable. Kaito stepped forward and placed his hand on his lovers shoulder.

"Len," he continued, "Let her do as she pleases."

Rins steps and heart beat quickened as she neared the place with her loved ones body.

"Sis! Wait up!" her brother called behind her, begging her to slow down…but she couldn't. Was Miku really dead? Was she really gone? She didn't even get to tell the girl her feelings! "Sis!" Len yelled as she pressed her hands against the door and pushed. She had walked into a dimly lit room with one bright light that was focusing on a girl as pale as a pearl with cerulean hair like a pointing finger. All her life broke up, like some great river's ice at the touch of spring.

Even dead Miku was beautiful as the dawn, dominant as the sun. She was bright as the tear of an angel, delicate as the flush on a rose or the sculptured line on a Grecian urn. How like a saint she sleeps but dissatisfaction had settled on her mind like a shadow. It didn't matter how beautiful she was anymore, she's dead. Gone.

"M-Miku?" Rin ran to her side and picked up her hand, clenching her lifeless hands between her own. Her hand was icily cold and clammy as death. "Miku," she laughed, "This is a joke…right?" Shakes began to take over her body uncontrollably. Her mind went blank. Her eyes fixed on Mikus dead body, tears streaming down her face.

Len walked to her side, tears falling from his eyes all over again. Kaito wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, burying his head into Lens neck. Why was it that everyone could find happiness except Rin? Why was it that whenever something good was going for her, it just…disappeared? Or escaped through her grasp like holes were in her hands. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why did this have to happen to Miku? Rins cries and screams echoed throughout the room, filling her ears with even more sadness.

"I love you," she hiccupped, "I love you so much," her grasp tightened around Mikus hand.

Students crowded around her station to see the pictures of her dead friend and her. Her project had been about friendship and the hardships they often face. It was to show that not all friendships were easy, especially ones where one of them liked the other. That all the hard obstacles and challenges you go through together could either tighten or break the chains of friendship depending on how you see it. That a true friendship has many memories, both good and bad, but all are important. That there's always hope.

Unless they disappear.

"Why spend most of your friendship fighting, or even judging each other? Why are you even friends, if you talk bad about each other behind each other's back? What's the point? One day, that friend might get taken away from you like mine was…and you'll never get a chance to tell her or him your true feelings. We're human, we need relationships. That's what we were created for. We weren't created to hat e each other or make others lives worse. We we're made to love each other and bond, to have faith and trust in one another. To encourage." Rin took a deep breath, her face was passionless, like those by sculptor graved for niches in a temple and continued, "What are you going to do when the one you love…is gone?" Tears began to form at the edge of Rins eyes. The mental image of Mikus cold, dead body flashed inside her mind.

"What then? What if the last thing you ever said to your friend was the meanest thing in the world? What if you never told them you loved them, or thanked them for everything they've done for you? What if the last time you met with your friend was the last, and they died the next day? Or even a few hours after? Would you be satisfied? Would they know that you love them? Or would they think that your angry with them and hate their guts?" Rin took her seat, her voice was rich and vibrant, like the middle notes of a 'cello "Think about what you say and do, because you only live once. And after that, that's it. There's no second chance at life,"

Applauses and tears filled the gym room, friends and lovers hugging each other, apologizing, laughing. All of them had no idea how lucky they were. An envious wind crept by like an unwelcome thought.

"Hey Rin," a monotone voice said. She looked up to see a girl with blonde hair tied up into a side pony tail, Akita Neru.

"Hey…" Rin said softly.

"I know your down and all, but I thought you might want to read this." Neru took a light blue letter out of her pocket and handed it to Rin. "It's from Miku; she was going to give it to you on your birthday but…"

"Yeah, thanks."

"See you later then, oh, and great project." Neru said before walking away. Rin sighed and opened the letter, her eyes scanning the contents of the page.

_Dear Rin,_

_I know you might think this is strange, especially since we're both girls but…I love you. I had always noticed you but never understood these feelings that were developing. However, when we were partnered up for the project and got to spend time together, I realized how I really felt about you. I want to be with you forever. So as a birthday gift, you can have all of me. I hope you don't find me disgusting or hate me; I really love you and hope you have a great birthday. _

_P.S. Please remember to live life to the fullest and smile. You look best when happy. Happy Birthday Rin._

_Love,_

_Miku Hatsune_

Her head dropped into her hands like a storm-broken flower.

"Idiot," A tear like silver glistened in the corner of her eye, "Those are my lines," Rin folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She slid it into her pocket and got up, heading out the gym door.

"Where are you going Rin?' Kaito asked, running after her.

"Home," she said before she shoved her hands into her pockets and walked forward, her head hung low. "I'll never forget you Miku," she ran her fingers over the letter in her pocket "Nor will I ever stop loving you"

**If you want the Epilogue, review please!**


End file.
